Max's Kicked out
by MaximumRide126
Summary: It's been two years since the flock kicked me out.  I don't blame them who I blame is the leech sucking ungrateful girl we picked up a year before.  She convinced everyone except Angel to kick me out.  Now it's just me and Angel and our new Flock. FAX!
1. Chapter 1

HI everyone This is a story tht I just sorta made up so here you are I know it's really common and everything but here you go Max's Kicked Out

Review review review

Here are the characters of the story

* * *

><p>Max, Fang, Iggy, Carson, Reese, Penny -17 junior in high school<p>

Nudge, Chase- 15 freshmen in high school

Gazzy, Drew- 13 8th grader

Angel, Justin- 10 5th grader

Carson- She talks a lot but not as much as Nudge. She's super serious and doesn't care how she looks.

Reese- He is funny and talks normally.

Chase- He is smart and talks He leaves people alone mostly

Drew- He is the quiet one he barely ever talks. But when he does it's something important.

Justin- Justin lives with the Flock they found him in a lab when they were captured one time.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the bed I've been living in for 2 years. It's just me and Angel now, well with the rest of the people we met over the past years. Where the flock you may ask well the backstabbing flock is is is gone. It all started with a girl named Penelope. We found her in a school in Kentucky 2 months before they kicked me out.<p>

_-Flashback-_

"_Hey guys." I told them when I walked into the room they were in, they all went silent. I looked at Fang in confusion. He was looking down I glanced over at Iggy, who recently got his eyesight back, He was doing the same. I looked at Nudge who was doing the same then to Gazzy the same and then to Angel it looked like she was about to cry she was starring straight at me. I waved her to come over by me. She came without hesitating. I sat down in a seat across from Penny and Angel sat on my lap. I was stroking her hair when she finally spoke. _

"_We want you to leave."_

"_What-what do you mean?"_

"_You aren't a good leader anymore Max." I suddenly stopped stroking Angel's hair and stood up. Angel was holding my hand so wonder she was about to cry. _

"_Do you guys really think that?" I asked the flock looking at them when they all nodded not looking at me still looking down. Anger went across my face. _

_Angel was the only one on my side. "Fine bye." I said as I stormed out of the motel we were staying in, Angel right behind me. We both snapped out our wings and flew away. I heard Nudge and Gazzy crying. I really couldn't care less. I was very upset and I wasn't going back not ever. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Review Review Review PLEASE!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter

Review Review Review ^^

* * *

><p>I don't care anymore, it's just a memory of people I still love but will never forgive. <em>Max you have to get up! <em>Angel told me in my mind. Everyone calls me Reagan I now have blonde hair with red streaks with green eyes. Angel, who is now Hadley, has brown hair and green eyes too. I got out of bed and went down stairs. The breakfast was already on the table. Carson and Drew were the cooks in the family. They both sat down after they finished cleaning up.

Drew has blonde hair and blue eyes. He looks so much like Angel and Gazzy but their are different features.

Carson was naturally pretty she has red hair with green eyes. Her eyes are like emeralds. She was my right hand man or woman. It's cool that I'm closer to her that I can be close to a girl.

Reese has black hair with blue eyes. His eyes are the prettiest thing I saw. They remind me of Iggy's eyes. He's third in command.

Chase has brown hair with blue eyes. His brown hair has some streaks of black in them but it still looks so natural.

"So tomorrow is our first day of school" Angel said. I know but they gave me bambi eyes what was I suppose to do. I can't say no to them. Angel told them all my secrets to get what they want. "Hadley can you pass the syrup?" Angel gave me the syrup and I drenched my French toast with it. They all looked at me.

"You ruined all of our hard work" Carson said.

"I like syrup" Everyone started to laugh even me and Carson. Even though Drew just snickered but that was normally his laugh. "I have go to the store today do you guys want to come?" I asked "We have to get your stuff for tomorrow." they all nodded and after breakfast they all ran upstairs when Angel and I cleaned up. We loved everyone here so much. I knew Angel missed Gazzy though. _I do not! _Angel screamed into my head. Opps I forgot she could read minds oh well. "Honey its ok if you do he was your brother. She looked down she knew I was right. I pulled her into a hug. She smiled. We finished cleaning up and got our shoes out. Everyone came down one by one. Getting their shoes on and jumped into my car. We all fit but it was a little squashed but we all were pretty used to it. For school tomorrow Reese will be riding his motorcycle and I will drive the rest of the kids. We were only one seat so that would work. We drove to the store. We went to school last year for half a year. Everyone already knew their way around the school and everything so this should be fine. We got our lists a long time but we really never wanted to go. This might be expensive but it should be ok. We all walked into the store and grabbed what we needed. I took us 30 minutes and then we were out with everything we needed. We got home and everyone ran off to do what ever they like doing. Soon I tucked everyone in for bed and told everyone good night. Angel and I did the handshake that we all used to do with the flock. She sleeps in my room. I kissed her goodnight and then we both went to bed. I woke up in the morning to see Angel was already up. I went to everyone else's room to tell them to get up. Carson and Drew were already done. I walked into Chase's and Reese's were still sleeping I woke them up and told them to get ready. I got in the shower and finished quickly after. We all piled into the car and drove to school. I dropped Angel and Drew off first and then the rest of us went to the high school. I parked the car and went up to Reese because he got our schedules. He hand them to us. I had English, Drama/Music, Science, Social studies Lunch, Study Hall, and Calculus. Math is my favorite subject. Everyone was whispering how was their going to new students do they have lives. I walked to my locker which was right next to Carson. I had every period with at least one of them except English great my least favorite class and I have to be alone. I walked to English and sat down in a seat in the back. The teacher was rambling on about the Catcher in the Rye and how we had to read it this year. She then stopped talking when I boy walked in he had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that used to be glazed over but wasn't now.


	3. Chapter 3

"You can sit next to Reagan" the teacher told him "go all the way back and the desk is on right. This is James" She told everyone. He nodded and went over to sit by me. He smiled at me and I gave him a crooked smile. He turned around and started to pay attention. I smiled again but this time to myself. At least I know their ok. Class was over and I didn't move until Iggy got out of the classroom even though he can see now doesn't mean he can't hear as good. Which meant he could hear my footsteps and he could find out that I'm Max? I have to be super careful now. I was in a daze when I got to drama. Carson was in this class with me. I went up to her and sat next to her. Then I saw Fang. He was looking at me. I gave him a dirty look to make him look away. That worked like a charm. The day was passing slowly I had Iggy in my Social studies and Math class and Fang in Study hall where they trying to kill me! Luckily I didn't have Penny in any of my classes I might not have been able to hold my tongue. It was now time for lunch. The school always allows you to walk or drive to get something to eat. Angel and Drew have the same lunch period as us we always go out to eat, but instead of driving we fly. Oh I forgot to mention how we met our family well it was when we finally destroyed all the schools and Itex and everything. We found them at a school we are all 2% bird. Angel got them to trust us and now we are closer then ever. We all went to subway and got a foot long and chips and instead of chips Angel got a cookie. We finished eating and got back to school. We landed out of sight and walked to school. Drew and Angel flew a little longer to get to their school. When I walked into the school I was face to face with Penny I kept my cool and slowly made my way around her with Carson, Reese, and Chase. They looked at me like what do we do. They all new my real name is Max and the story of the flock, and especially Penelope. They sent me concerning looks but I just smiled. They smiled back and we went on to Study Hall. I was surrounded by the people I love because we all had study hall the same period. I was really glad. Were we chatting about our day? Chase seemed extra happy. "What's with you Chase?"

"Oh I just met this girl today she's really nice. But she talks A LOT!"

"What's her name" Carson asked.

"Tiffany-Krystal I know Reagan that she's Nudge but she's super funny and

nice. I only like her as a friend though."

"I don't mind Chase." I told him. His eyes lit up like yes! I chuckled to myself. School was over very soon and I was beat. When we picked up Drew and Angel they were both talking quietly together. Angel looked upset. "What's wrong?" I asked her wanting to punch someone I haven't seen Angel this upset since the day we were kicked out.

"I saw Gazzy today." Angel replied.

"And I saw Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Penny." She looked surprised when I told her this. I said Penny in a mean way but for the others I said their names normal.

"Do you think they will stay here long?"

"It's hard to say they may be settling down because they found out that the schools are gone." I told her and she just nodded. We went home to see moving vans next to our house Oh Shit I thought. Angel's eyes widened she turned my way fear in her eyes. I pulled her closer and picked her up. I stroked her hair and said "everything is going to be fine." We all walked into the house and everyone was at our table and they were doing their homework. On occasion they would ask for help. I was 3rd in my class so they knew I was smart. Chase was 2nd I was so proud of him. Everyone was doing great in school. It was now 4 o'clock when I heard a knock at the door. When Angel's eyes widened I knew who it was. I told Carson to open the door and everyone started to walk in sync so it would be hard for Iggy to know Angel and I were here. Carson opened the door us standing back and watching what would happen. Penny was the first to talk

"Hi we just moved in next door and I thought we would stop by and say hello." I saw a new little kid around. _He's in my grade_ she sent to me. She must have read my mind. _Can you get anything off them? _I asked Angel. She tried but they must have blocked her thoughts. _No _She told me. I nodded at her. Then Fang spoke "This is Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, James, Kaila, Harson, and I'm Nick." They all waved as he pointed to them. That would have been me if they didn't kick me out. It still hurt a lot. I felt tears coming through but I held them there so they wouldn't come through. Fang gave me a weird glance but I shook it off. Taking one last look at everyone seeing how beautiful they are now and how grown up they are. I couldn't hold them back any more but before any one saw me cry I ran upstairs and quickly took off in the air.

I'm switching to Angel Pov while she's flying

I saw Max run up the stairs. Everyone looked shocked. They looked to Carson for an answer, but she didn't know what to say so I had to speak. "Her Family recently kicked her out she's still a little torn up about." I was trying to disguise my voice so they wouldn't know it was me.

Fang looked at me with curious eyes luckily Drew spoke up to advert his eyes. "That's Carson, Hadley, Chase, Reese, I'm Drew, and Reagan is the one who ran upstairs." I flashed him a smile, returning it with a smirk.

"Why don't you guys come in side?" Carson said gesturing them inside. Which they accepted. Fang first came in just incase their was an ambush. He's stupid, like we would attack him. Everyone else followed one by one. When I saw Gazzy my body tightened he looked so not Gazzy. His face was dropped and his eyes looked like he was suffering. Drew tapped my shoulder he has been my best friend since we got here. He looked into my eyes and I quickly loosed and smiled. I went into the living room to find my flock sitting on one side and my ex-flock sitting on the other side. I sat next to Drew. No one spoke I was concentrating reading their mind. I finally got something it was from Nudge. _Why does my heart feel whole right now? It hasn't felt like this since Angel and Max left? _I finally spoke "Let's all go around in a circle and tell something about ourselves? I'll start." I looked around the room to see nods of agreement. I smiled and started "We will all answer these questions I like I love and I miss Ok?" They all nodded. "I like dancing I love my family and I miss my childhood." I looked to Drew

"I like black I love lacrosse and I miss my black hoodie that is too small on me." Drew said

"I like volleyball. I love sweats and a t-shirt and I miss" She paused a for a few seconds. "When you feel the wind in your face." Carson said

"I like basketball I love food and I miss traveling the world." Reese said

"I like blue I love track and I miss open spaces." Chase said. Now it was Fang's turn these are the ones I was waiting for.

"I like riding my motorcycle I love black and I miss my old friends." Fang said.

"I like food I love exploding stuff and I miss my sister." Gazzy said. My eyes were now closed. Oh I miss you too Gazzy.

"I like pink I love shopping and I miss my best friend her name was Angel and we used to share a room I really miss" Iggy covered her mouth I smiled they used to do that a lot. I could read Iggy's thoughts at that moment. _I haven't had to do that not since_ He blocked me out again. He looked around trying to see if we read his mind but quickly said what he had to.

"I like explosives I love horseback riding and I miss my friends." Iggy said.

"I like sports I love acting and I miss my parents." Justin said. He must have know them before the school.

Them all saying they missed us made me smile. Now it was her turn Ug how I hate her. Penny!

"I like food I love driving a car and I miss nothing."

We all looked at her like that's not the point of the game. She just shrugged us off. How rude! I was about to say something but Max walked down. She looked so much better that's great. "Hey everyone I'm Reagan." She sat next to me. "What do I have to say?" She asked me.

"I like I love and I miss?" She nodded

"I like my friends I love bright blue skies, speed, and flying in a airplane." Good thing she added that "I miss my family." She stated plainly. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"If anyone has any question now is the time to ask?"

"How do you make an explosive?" Chase asked. But before Gazzy and Iggy could answer Gazzy farted.

"Excuse me" Max's eyes and mine widened.

"Ewwwww Gazzy that's disgusting." I said without thinking I covered my mouth right when I said it.

"What did you just say?" Fang asked.

"She said Ewwwww Gazzy that's disgusting" Drew told him. I shot him a glance that said that's not helping. He shrugged me off.

"Who are you?" Fang asked me Great I thought.

"Iggy come here." I said He looked shocked when I said his name. He slowly stood up, but Fang slide him a glaze. "Don't you trust us?"

"I did" he responded "But now I'm not so sure."

"Do you think I'm going to do a roadhouse kick and kick his butt? I'm only in 5th grade, but that doesn't mean I couldn't though." Iggy snorted as he stepped forward. "What you don't believe me?"

"Not one bit" he said now he was in front of me. I looked to Max. She steps forward.

"After you touch our hands then I'll prove your theory wrong." I smiled a wicked smile at him. My flock laughed at me because Max and I always practiced with each other and I could almost beat her now. When he reached out for Max's and mine hands we were both shaking we didn't know what they were going to say. One by one our flock put their hands on our shoulders. Our face turned fierce and then we were ready for him. He touched our hands and his face was priceless, which was half shocked and half joy. "Ready Iggy?"

"Yeah Angel" He replied he took his stance not even noticing the other's faces. Nudge, Gazzy, and Fang's face lit up exactly likes Iggy's when he found out. Penny's was complete shock and a tiny bit of anger. Justin's face was all confused. I finally took my stance. He threw his first punch totally predictable. I easily adverted it I then did a roadhouse kick to his stomach and he fell on his butt. I looked down at him

"I thought you would be better then this?" I told Iggy. "You used to beat me every time we fought." I walked over to Max who was cracking up at the look on Iggy's face.

Switching back to Max

"Don't be to sad Iggy you never really stood a chance." He looked at me with disbelief. "She can almost beat me." I explained. He now had a sour look on his face. Nudge came over and hugged me and so did Gazzy but he quickly left to get to his sister. Drew kept giving Gazzy mad expression. Iggy got up shaking Angel's hand then he worked his way to me to either hug me or shake my hand. Fang still looked shocked. When I looked at Penny now all I saw was anger. "What's wrong Penny thought you got rid of us when you kicked us out?" I was only talking to Penny "I think you should leave." She practically ran out of the house.

Angel and I looked at my Flock and I looked at my ex-flock and we all smiled "Want to go for a fly?" We all said it in unison. When we all jumped out of my window which was the highest in the house. It felt amazing to be out in the sky, to feel the wind in my face. I saw everyone's face look free and happy. I love to see everyone like this Reese flew up to me and flashed me the biggest smile I have ever seen him show. I saw Drew and Angel flying side by side. Carson was next to Reese. Chase was next to Nudge. Fang and Iggy were flying side by side. Gazzy just caught up with Angel and Drew. I was really happy that I ended up doing cork screws and loop de loops. Carson never saw me more happy which made her happy.


End file.
